Interrupted
by Startistica
Summary: "Of course chance would have it that Mama Mutou would abruptly open the door"..."YUGI MUTOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"…."Oh…hi mother?" A story about Yugi, Anzu and Mrs. Mutou. Semi-crack/Humor fic. Peachshipping. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

It had merely been a kiss, actually two...

They had been dating for what not even two days? Today was their second day. It had started when Yugi got the guts to finally, finally, _finally_...ask Téa on a date, with a little help from Joey. This all happened yesterday as a matter of fact.

They had just started going out and they had been watching a movie in Yugi's living room. It wasn't a big deal, they did this often enough even before they started dating (which was about two days ago).

The only difference was that this time they decided to kiss...just a little. Of course chance would have it that Mama Mutou would abruptly open the door and take both of them by surprise.

"YUGI MUTOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Yugi both mentally and physically cringed as he turned a deeper and deeper shade of pink. He was not alone in this reaction because his companion beside him also was turning to several shades of pink.

Yugi shakingly turned around to face his mother, with Téa cowering behind him. "Oh...hi mother?" He mumbled nervously, coughing afterwards. He saw slight anger in her eyes. Behind him Téa pressed her lips together nervously. Yugi shrugged, unintentionally revealing his girlfriend behind him as he smiled fakely to his mother.

His mother widened her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on the girl behind her son. "Téa?" She exclaimed in surprise, putting the groceries on the table and walking forward.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Mutou..." Téa gave a crooked grin, unsure of how to act in this very awkward situation.

Yugi's mother blinked a couple times. "You two are dating?" She asked in astonishment, turning to look at Yugi, then at Téa and then back at her son once more.

"Well...uh...yes...?" Yugi twiddled his fingers. His mom paused for a couple moments. What surprised the heck out of him was when his mother broke into a grin and turned to look excitedly at Téa.

"You two are really dating?" She asked questioning her and walking towards the sofa that the two teenagers were sitting on.

"Yes..." Téa replied, blinking.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you two would never get together!" She exclaimed, lightly smacking her hand against her upper chest.

Yugi and Téa just exchanged surprised glances.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you two!" She said with glee as she enveloped Téa into a hug. "Téa, dear, you know I've always thought of you somewhat like the daughter I've never had, right? Now you can be like my daughter! You know you're welcome here anytime, of course?"

Téa nodded her head trying to take in the craziness of what was happening, right after being squished by Mrs. Mutou. "You are free to stay over whenever you want with Yugi and our family." She smiled broadly. Then she froze, getting serious. She turned to look at her son. "But absolutely no funny business!" She took her finger and moved it left and back at him. "I can wait a couple years until I get grandchildren!" She eyed him.

"Ma!" Yugi said, his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

"Oh you two will have the most beautiful children!" She said clasping her hands. Mrs. Mutou looked at both teenagers before her. "Yugi's violet eyes and Téa's brown hair... or perhaps Téa's beautiful blue eyes instead with..." She widened her eyes. "Oh, silly me. Téa, dear, I'm afraid to say that any children you two will have will mostly likely inherit the Mutou family hair gene. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon and Yugi's own father both have this gene for their crazy hair color. The boys in the family also acquire the crazy hairstyle. Yugi's physical appearance is inherited almost entirely from his father's side of the family."

"Uh, it's a little early to start thinking about kids isn't it?" Téa piped out.

"Yes, yes of course. There is plenty of time for that _after_," she emphasized, "you get married. I always knew you two were perfect for each other. It's such a relief." Mrs. Mutou put her hand to her forehead. "I was worried that Yugi might never catch your eye, dear." Téa blinked in surprise.

"Yugi's father will be so happy! I can't wait to call and tell him! He's on another business meeting of his; you know how it is. I'll actually be going on the next one with him, as long as Yugi can behave himself. I think I'll go call Yugi's father now, as a matter of fact. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed with the news, won't he?" She asked to no one in particular. "Well, have fun kids." She said walking away. "And Yugi, put away the groceries when you're done for me, ok?" She yelled over her back.

Yugi could only nod. Téa leaned over to him whispering, "She does realize we're not getting married _yet_, right?"

"I hope so." He whispered back.

"We should probably tell her last... when we decide to get married and tell everyone."

"That seems like a good idea." Yugi agreed. "Or not...she might get angry."

"Ooh."

"She's not usually like this you know?"He tried to reassure her. "I mean you've known her since forever, so I think you know that."

"Yeah, I guess..." She paused, thinking. "So what's gotten into her?"

"I think she might have had some of that weird triple caffeinated coffee that Grandpa got by accident from the supermarket... again. I should probably get rid of that." Yugi gave a nervous smile.

"You definitely should." She paused. "Either way... you're going to be the one to tell her if we're getting married." She said tilting her face. Yugi just grunted. Téa paused for a moment and then smiled mischievously. She then proceeded to smirk, which caught the attention of Yugi. "So our kids are going to have your hair, huh?" She said, reaching to ruffle Yugi's hair.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Why? Does that bother you?"

She answered it with a shy smile. "No, I don't mind it actually. I actually think it's very cute." She giggled.

"Cute?! My hair is not cute! It's threatening!" He exclaimed.

"Would you like it better if I said it was attractive instead?" Téa asked, winking.

Yugi folded his arms, making a face. "Maybe."

"Well, then," Téa said leaning over to him, hovering her face in front of his and blinking repeatedly on purpose, "then your hair is very attractive."

"Thank you." He replied gruffly.

Téa made a face at him and to appease him, she gave him a sweet, but quick kiss on the lips. With Mrs. Mutou in the house like _that_, a quick kiss would have to do.

* * *

**I just had this headcanon that Mrs. Mutou would be super excited when Yugi and Anzu finally get together, because I totally and undeniably believe they will! I really wish we learned more about Mrs. Mutou. I made her a little too crazy here so I added that super mega cheesy, cliche bit about that weird coffee. DON'T JUDGE ME! I usually don't write like that (or at least try not too) Eh. So yeah, this became semi-crack. Hope it wasn't too bad at least. :/**

**~Startistica**


End file.
